The Easter Cybunny
by Author Anonymous
Summary: I know the title isn't that interesting, but I wrote it quite a few years ago and just found it today. Anyways; the Easter Cybunny is fired, and they want to hire a new one. Tryouts are held in faerieland and Cazzy attends. Will she be made the new E.C.?


The Easter Cybunny.  
By Libertechild aka Dressella. (Libertechild is mah neopets user name.)  
  
A/N: Ok hi! This is my first Neopets fanfic... I wrote it a reeeealy long time ago so forgive some of the oddness. Anyways R&R!  
  
Author Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets.  
  
Everyone in Neopia was shocked when they heard that the Easter Cybunny was fired. Mother shook her head, "Now who will deliver Easter Neggs to all the children in Neopia?" she wondered aloud. But her question was answered, at the bottom of the article; it read "Tryouts to be the new Easter Cybunny will be held in Faerieland at 5:00 sharp." Mother became excited; she called me down from my room and demanded that I take a look at the article. I sped read through the article. "Mom! This is the chance I've been waiting for; this could be my big break!" I cried.  
  
So at 5:00, Mother and I hopped to the Faerieland gates and waited for them to open. No one else seemed to be there. I wondered if it had all been a trick but then the gates began to open. I held my breath and the Faerie Queen stepped out. At that moment, ten other cybunnies hopped up, all painted. I stared and gaped at them. There was no way the faerie queen would pick me to be the Easter Cybunny. I was only a red cybunnies. I almost began to cry but Mother patted me on the back and wished me luck as the ten painted cybunnies and I stepped through the gate. "I believe in you," she said as the gate began to close again.  
  
The Faerie Queen led us into a narrow corridor, then right, left, left again, right, left, right, and finally into a large room I recognized as the innermost part of the palace. I couldn't help myself, I began to stare again. The ten cybunnies giggled and I realized they were laughing at me. "Could I have your name please," the Faerie Queen said in a somewhat impatient voice. "You seemed to have spaced off, not a good quality to have if you wish to become the Easter Cybunny." She clicked her tongue. "My name is Cazzy," I said, my voice just above a whisper.  
  
The Faerie Queen nodded, "Very well," and asked for the other Cybunnies names. We were asked to remember each others names. So I memorized them, Paulia, Denise, Tammy, Ashoka, Glitter, Delano, Shusami, Avalon, Mandy, and Eliza. I numbered them off in my head.  
  
The Faerie Queen explained what the first task was. We had to complete a hop scotch course made by some water faeries. She mentioned that if we failed, we would be out of the competition.  
  
Glitter went first. She hopped from cloud to cloud flawlessly. She passed. Second was Delano, she didn't do as well but managed to pass anyway. I was up next, I took in a huge breath of air and hopped to the first cloud, I flinched when my foot almost popped through the cloud but I didn't fall. 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th! I had made it! I hopped over to where Glitter and Delano were standing. Glitter gave me a nasty look but Delano congratulated me and shook my paw. I smiled back at her.  
  
Everyone but Shusami passed the course, so Shusami grumped her way to the gates and let herself out, slamming it behind her. The Faerie Queen moved us on to the next adventure, prepared by Earth Faeries was to swing on a vine over a mud puddle. I perked up, it would be funny to see anyone fall in.  
  
The Queen let me go first; I swung across, no problem. Glitter glared and swung. She almost fell in, but managed. She put on a smug face and sat as far away from me as possible. For that I was glad. Delano fell in. I felt bad for her as she left but I knew she would be outside the gates, cheering for me. My gaze left her as I watched everyone but Paulia and Denise make it over.  
  
Time flew by; sweat trickled down my forehead the whole time. Finally the last event was here. The only Cybunnies that remained were Eliza, Ashoka, Glitter, and me. I looked at the last event. It looked hard. You had to walk over a bridge, cargo net, tightrope, and then a log, then two more tightropes another bridge, and finally slide down a pole. Eliza fainted and was disqualified before it even started. I ran to get a good spot in line. Glitter stood behind me panting heavily. Ashoka went first but she fell off the tightrope. The Queen waved her wand and a mattress appeared and caught her. She was out. Glitter gave me a push and I climbed the first bridge.  
  
Luckily, I made it across the cargo net too. I saw Glitter start. I sped up my pace; finally I was at the pole. Glitter was at the second tightrope, struggling. I realized how afraid she was. Instead of going down the pole, I went back to help Glitter. I heard the Faerie Queen gasp but then her face melted into a smile. Glitter looked up at me. Tears were streaming down her face, I urged her on. "C'mon Glitter!" "You can do it!"  
  
Glitter refused to look at me but I could tell my words had helped a little. She made it to the pole and slid down. When we reached the Queen she told me I was unfortunately, disqualified and that Glitter was the new Easter Cybunny. I walked towrads the gate, unhappy, yet satisfied. I heard a voice cry "Cazzy, wait!" and I turned to see Glitter running towards me. "Here," she said and handed me an Easter Negg. "Happy Easter." and for the first time, I saw her smile. I skipped to the gates and told Mother what had happened. She said she was proud of me and we walked home, hand in hand. 


End file.
